Savior or Destroyer?
by Foxx28
Summary: Soon I felt her power grow stronger as my strength began to fade away into the darkness. My vision blurred and lost all focus. Her power was to great for me to hold back. I was too weak to stop her. I'm sorry, please forgive me."
1. How it all began

**Alright this story is going to switch from Misora, to Toushin. Half a chapter will be about Misora, then ill will switch scenes and go to what Toushin is doing. If it gets confusing let me know. OH! And there might be some Sasuke and sakura bashing later. This is my first fanfic so creative criticism is allowed. Just make sure its something that will help me make the story better. Also, any idea's you may have for the story are welcome. Oh, and I am open to writing a story with someone, or if you want to help write this story just email me at **** or instant message me at blackstarfire009. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Inner self talking"**_

"**Jutsu"**

Prologue. 

The sun beamed brightly down on a carefree Konoha, not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. Civilians and shinobi walked down the busy streets. Many did not realize the darkness that was spreading over them, like a blanket of death. The happiness would not last forever; it would be ripped away and even forgotten. The world would be forced into a never-ending struggle between good and evil.

A baby girl slept in her mothers' arms at the village hospital. The mother said hopefully speaking softly, "Fugaku, look at our child." A tall man with long black hair, and deep creases over his brow, looked down at the baby with disappointment. Scowling he left the room with out uttering a word. Tears dripped down the mothers face as she stared down at her newborn child. "What's wrong with you? Why wont he look at you?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice. As more tears began to flow down her cheeks, they dripped on to the babies cream colored face waking her up. Bringing her small hands to her eyes, the baby, began to rub off the wetness that seemed to fall upon her face. No matter how hard she tried to wipe it off, the tears kept coming. Soon she began to think that it would never stop so she did the only thing to could do.

She started crying. Hearing the baby cry brought the mother out of her self-pity. Moving her hand to the babies face she softly stroked it, calming the baby down. Giggling quietly the baby opened her eyes revealing bottomless black eyes with a hint of purple. Looking down, the mother was instantly drawn into the large purple orbs, emotionless and malephicent. A quiet cough brought her out of her trance. Looking up she turned her gaze to the people in her room. There were a total of three people, Itachi, the doctor, and a nurse. Looking over at Itachi, the women asked hopefully, " Itachi, would you like to hold your baby sister?" He nods before calmly walking over to the bed. Smiling she hands the baby to him. Gazing down at the little girl in his arms, he begins to look deep into her eyes. For a spit second he saw a glint of evil, and then it quickly faded away just as fast as it appeared. "Misora. That is what her name shall be"

"_It will only take a couple of years for that evil to manifest, she will be a powerful ninja and its best to be on her side when it happens…_

Toushin

An unnatural silence loomed over Kirigakura no Sato. Heavy, swollen gray clouds darkened the morning sky, leaving the air crisp and cold. Just outside the village emerged eight figures, one of which was holding two small babies.

"Rakurai -sama, you need to get out of here, before the Mizukage finds you," One of the figures whispered harshly. Holding up his hand for silence, he replied," No, I will not run. If he wishes to kill me then so be it. I will not endanger anyone on my behalf. This is the end my friends," his voice grows sad," I must prepare for the worst. I will leave my children in your care. Train them well." Shifting the two babies his hands; he gently gives them to the figures. His voice full of sorrow he continues, " Please my old friends...take care of them. I shall miss you. "

Turing away the man then disappears heading back to Kirigakura. A comfortable silence washes over the figures as they silently mourn their lost friend. Turing their backs on the village they began to move toward a new beginning.

" What shall be their names?" asked one of the figures. Turning their heads to the shortest of the group, who seemed to be the leader, answered emotionlessly, "The boy will be named Toushin, and the girls name will be Reiyaku ." Murmurs of agreement from the other figures made the decision final. The leader continued, "We will care for these children till the day we die." Unsheathing his hidden katana he then slices open his palm, the others nod their heads and slice their palms open. Continuing the leader declared seriously "This is a promise of a lifetime. A crimson oath. Keep it!" With blood dripping down their swords all at the same time, they then slammed their katana's into the ground. (AN: All right if you don't know who they are already, it's the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. .)

Once the crimson oath was finished the Seven Swordsmen scattered, the leader taking the newborn Reiyaku and another member taking the two year-old Toushin. Neither child knew at the time that they wouldn't see each other for many years.

**Misora**

Misora (who was five) stood at a training ground throwing Kunai and Shuriken at a dummy, hitting her target every time with deadly accuracy. Noticing an unknown charka source approaching through the trees, she put a kunai up her sleeve then act like she hadn't detected the mysterious stranger drawing near. A few minutes later the stranger had arrived at her training spot. He wore a long black cape obscuring Misora from seeing his face. As he calmly walked out of the trees he unsheathed his katana.

Looking over at him she whispers emotionless, " Have you come to kill me?" Smirking the man replied, " I have, so be a good little girl and I promise it will be quick and painless." Turning her head to the side as if confused Misora asked " How are you going to kill me if you're already dead?" Clutching his stomach laughing the man had to take a few minutes to regain his composure before talking again, " Big words for such a small girl." Finishing his sentence he ran at a Misora, whose appearance had changed completely. Her eyes had changed to a deep purple that held murderous intent, and long black hair that spiked from the chakra emitting around her. The new Misora stood calmly smirking at the man.

Doing a few hand seals Misora mumbled, **"Gokuangyou no Jutsu "**(Bringer of Darkness Technique) Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes widen as he began to tremble, griping his head he screams, "What did you do to me!" Paying no attention to his cries, Misora walked over to him and snatched his katana out of his hands. Smiling sweetly, she whispers in his ear, " _**I though you where going to kill me? Looks like that didn't work out to well did it?**_" Gripping the Katana she then plunges the weapon into his heart, killing him instantly, and drenching her self in blood. Lifting her arm up to her face, she touches the warm sticky liquid. Excitement ripples through her body, as she begins to laugh manically.

"Misora," Whirling around she spots Itachi standing at the edge of the forest with his squad of Anbu. "_**Yes Itachi?"**_ turns her whole body around to face Itachi. Seeing her covered in blood (also notices changed appearance but doesn't ask about it) he asks, "What did you do?" Smirking she says innocently, " I didn't do anything." Scowling, Itachi disappears then reappears next to Misora and grabs her chin making her look directly into his spinning red eyes, knocking her unconscious. As her body goes limp, and her appearance changes back to normal, Itachi picks her up and puts her on his back. Turning his attention to his Anbu squad, he states " This is none of your business." Nodding in understanding the three left in a blur. Once they where gone, Itachi quickly jumps into the trees and begins to head for the Uchiha Estate.

That night a dim light could be seen from an up stairs room in the Uchiha Estate. Looking closer, one could see Itachi studying the numerous scrolls about the clan history. He was currently looking at the scrolls that he had found hidden beneath the estate. These scrolls contained information about who and what Uchiha Madara was. But what really interested Itachi, was information about his children…that had inherited unknown powers from him…

**Toushin**

The steady sound of the intense rain and grumbling thunder woke up a small boy. Who had been trying to sleep for hours, but failed miserably. Muttering a few curses Toushin sat up from his makeshift bed. Wiping the sleep away from his eyes he then stumbled over to the fading fire. He sat there for a couple of minutes then looked over at the persisting rainfall. In truth Toushin didn't mind the rain at all. In fact he loved the rain, but right now it delayed him from his destination. Shivering he walked over to the fire and tossed a few sticks in it. The flames licked around the sticks before being completely engulfing it into the fire. A small smile adorned his cream colored face, as the small fire developed. The growing heat and light illuminated his appearance. He seemed to be six or seven year old. His untamed icy blue hair swayed as a small gust of wind blew into the cramped cave. Getting up slowly the young boy walked over to his bag grabbing his ninja attire, which consisted of a gray t-shirt, black cargo pants, black standard ninja sandals, and a trench coat that fell just before his kneecaps. After he had gotten dressed Toushin began to clean up the camp, like wrapping up his sleeping bag and putting the fire out. Satisfied with his work Toushin decided to train while he waited for his sensei to arrive. Walking over to the cave wall he slowly, one foot in front of the other, began to climb the wall with out using his hands, using just chakra. When he reached the ceiling he sat down and meditated. Concentrating, Toushin began to loose himself, he didn't hear the rain anymore nor the growing thunder, he only concentrated on the living things around him. Sensing a visitor at the mouth of the cave, Toushin cut the chakra flow that had kept him on the ceiling. Flipping in the air, he landed gracefully on his feet directly in front of the newcomer.

**_YAY, I'm done! Her normal eye color is black. And her hair is straight not spiky you will see later why they change. So what did you think?? I no it was a short. The next chapters are going to be longer. R&R!! doesn't matter if it is bad I want to know what you thought._**


	2. Chapter 2

When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one, whi

"Normal talking"

"Thinking"

_"__**Inner self talking"**_

"_**Jutsu"**_

_It waits for the day I will let it out. I give it a reason to give it might. I fear who I am becoming. I feel that I am losing the struggle within. I can no longer restrain it._

_Dream_

_A young girl about fourteen years old, with waist length spiky black hair stood in a barren valley alone, it was obvious there had been a battle. Wearing her ninja attire, which consisted of a dark purple tight tank top, with ninja bandages from her shoulder to her wrists. Short black shorts with ninja bandages around her thighs, black ninja sandals, her forehead protector around her neck, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. Unharmed by the battle the girl looks out into the valley to see a vast amount of bodies littering the ground. Purple eyes blazing and covered in blood the young girl begins laughs. __**"Yes! More, I want more blood" **__Turning her back on the battle field, she begins to walk away. "MISORA!" _

_Stopping in mid stride the girl turns around confronting the stranger. Looking the figure up and down, she notices his appearance. The boy standing in front of her had blue spiky hair, a blue shirt adorning his clan symbol, white knee height pants, and standard blue ninja sandals.(it's Sasuke dud xp) Determining that he isn't worth killing she yells bluntly, **" Hey, you little shit! Get out of my way!" **Smiling cruelly, she disappears and reappears next to Sasuke. Taken by surprise, he is to slow to block the girl from backhanding him. The force behind it makes him fly back and hit a tree hard, snapping it cleanly in half. _

_Getting up slowly, Sasuke yells to her, " Just what the hell are you Misora?" Growling in annoyance 'Misora' walks over to him and yells in his face, " God dammit! I'm not Misora!" Scared out of his mind Sasuke whispers slowly, " Then who are you?" Throwing her head back laughing she says, " **My name is Misai. And I am 'Misora's other self**," Smiling sinisterly she continues, **" Who is ten times stronger than she will ever be!--**_

"Misora. Wake up." Immediately Misora sits up. Getting out of bed she turns to face who ever woke her up. A tall young man about seventeen stood in her door way. "What do you want Itachi?" She asks quietly, while changing her drenched t-shirt that was clinging to her body. "You had the same dream again." He stated, while gazing at her. Looking down at her hands Misora whispers, "Yeah. It was the same one," turning toward Itachi with tears in her eyes, " It scares me Itachi. There is something evil inside of me. I don't know why but she taking over me, little by little everyday. I can feel _her_ sinful charka suffocating me." Looking over at Itachi, she saw him quietly leave her room closing the door behind him.

Shivering slightly from the cold night air, Misora walked over to the window to close it. "_**Misoorraa…"**_ Trembling Misora clutched her head and yelled in agony, "No! Misai, leave me alone!" Laughing the voice continued to taunt her with more cruelty in their voice, "_**Listen bitch, you aren't strong enough to tell me what to do. So just shut up!" **_Laughing louder Misai continued, "_**As long as I am inside of you I continue to grow stronger**_," Misai whispers begin to send chills down Misora's spin, "_**I will take control."**_ Her voice begins to fade away but before its gone completely it whispers, "_**and when I do, I'll kill anyone who stands in my way."**_ As tears fell down her face, Misora crawled into bed and continued to silently cry till she was to tired to anymore. Fearing that her inner self will take over she forced her heavy eyelids to stay open. During the long night, she continued to stay awake looking at the barren ceiling thinking. Coming to the conclusion at sunrise, that she will live only to get stronger so that she could keep Misai at bay. She also acknowledged that fact that if Misai did take over, anyone who was within a mile would be dead, if they couldn't hold their own in battle. Thinking this over, she decided that there where only a few people who she could actually be close with.

As the first sign of light peaked over the mountaintops, the sun gained enough courage to rise up and bathe the village in light. The sun steadily rose as the village began to wake up and begin the new day. Blinking in surprise, Misora looked over at her window to see the growing light beginning to chase away the darkness in the village. Getting out of bed, she stumbled over to her bathroom where she began to brush her teeth and take a shower. Turing the water on, Misora stepped into her shower, with the water steaming hot. The feeling of the hot water against her body felt incredibly good, and refreshing. Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower to towel dry her hair. Finishing her hair, she moved over to her closet where her ninja attire lay. (Same description as in the dream except eyes are black and her hair is straight). Now dressed and ready for the day, Misora slowly walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Looking around she saw that she was either the first one up, or everyone had already left. Shrugging, she spotted a fresh red apple sitting on the counter. Picking the apple up she then bit into it. The sweet juice followed down her chin, quickly wiping it off with her sleeve she continued to eat the apple till only the core remained. Feeling content Misora got up and walked out of the kitchen, only to run straight into a black haired, medium height, sixteen year old. Who said irritated, "Watch where your going." He then pushed her against the wall so he could pass. But right as he passed her, Misora stuck out her foot and tripped him. "Oh, sorry did I do that. Sasuke" She mocked, while emphasizing the last part of his name. Getting up quickly, Sasuke, who was red with rage, walked over to Misora and replied coldly, " I am your older brother and you will treat me with respect." Snorting she replied, " Sense when have you acted like an older brother to me. You're an asshole and I hope you die." She then spit in his face before turning around and walking away. Misora only walked about 2 steps before Sasuke grabbed her arm turning her back around to face him. Sasuke then raised his fist to punch her but was caught by Misora . Ripping her other hand a way from him, she then began to break his every bone in his hand. Grunting in pain he said coldly, "Let go, you little…." Not paying any attention to his insults she clutched his hand even tighter making him feel even more pain. "Misora let go of Sasuke." There stood on the other side of the kitchen was Fugaku, tall, and deep creased over his brow. Turing her head slightly Misora saw her father but decided to ignore him. Gripping his hand tighter, she then snapped his wrist completely leaving it dangle. This earned a groan from Sasuke, as his wrist was utterly broken. Satisfied, Misora began to walk up the stairs before glaring back at Fugaku, with now purple eyes that where filled with malice and hatred.

Reaching the top of the steps she decided to go and see Itachi.

Once Misora reached Itachi's bedroom she knocked quietly on the door. You could hear rustling from the other side of the door and soon footsteps. The door opened to reveal a seven-teen year old boy with long black hair pulled in a ponytail, and cold black eyes.

"Misora?" He looked at her before nodding at her to come in.

As she walked into his room, Itachi shut the door behind her.

"What do you need?" Itachi demanded

She hesitated but finally the words she wanted to hold back so badly they burst out. "I am tired of these people and this village. I need to become stronger or she will take over! I don't know what to do anymore." Clutching her head as if screaming. Itachi responded calmly "I will train you and help you control her."

"I don't need you to get stronger. I can do it on my own." She gets up from his bed and walks out of the room shutting the door behind her. Misora silently walk's across the hall to her bedroom to think about Itachi's offer.

Itachi watches his sister leave his room. Knowing that when everyone is asleep and all is quiet, she will come to his room and accept his offer.

Grey soaked clouds kissed the moon as they covered it, though you could still see the bright light though the clouds. All was quiet; and everything was still, not even the wind dared to break the silence. The clouds whispered their farewell before departing with it and leaving it up to the moon to illuminate the dark estate. If one looked hard enough you could see a shadow moving skillfully through the house with out detection. The shadow moved toward a door and opened it with out a sound. There in the darkness red met with purple eyes. Then they where gone with only the whisper remained…

" I accept."

Toushin

It has long been said that the seven swordsmen originated from an old legend, that tell of a time before the Great Shinobi Wars when conquer and plunder was common. The Hidden Mist Village was just sprouting when it was attacked by the ancestors of the Kaguya Clan. Villagers and shinobi alike were being slaughtered and the village was on the verge of being destroyed, until a small brave group of sword-weiding ninja banded together. They defeated them all, driving the Kaguya clan back, thus saving what was left of the village. The Mizukage was quite impressed with their skills that he officially made them an organization of Kirigakura and named them the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Since then, they were sworn to protect Kirigakura and the Mizukage with their lives. But as time went on, the next Mizukages became corrupt with power and ran the village with an iron fist, rather than to stick with old tradition the Mizukage disbanded the Seven Swordsmen and created their own personal guard to protect in their steed. This corruption and abuse of power were said to have been present all the way into recent time.

"Suigetsu, get Zabuza and bring him here." Kumori ordered. His tone was calm, but still held authority behind it. Nodding, Suigetsu walked out of the dimly, lit cavern. The whole cave itself was massive, with numerous caverns, and plenty of training area's. It was comfortably cold, aside from the large, natural hot spring that sat in the middle. Someone who was not familiar with the cave could easily get lost in the miles of twisting corridors. Reaching a large open area in the cave, that was obviously one of the many training grounds, Suigetsu spotted Zabuza sparring with Kisame. The blue shark like man, Kisame, looked to have the upper hand. The grind of metal on metal echoed through the training ground. "_This could go on for hours_" though Suigetsu. Sighing, he unwilling walked over to the two. They tended to chew anyone who interrupted their daily sparring match, which was never a pretty site. "Zabuza! Kumori wants to talk to you!" He yelled. Grunting, Zabuza said, " We'll finish this later Kisame." Quickly placing his sword on his back, Zabuza walked past Suigetsu, who turned around abruptly following him towards Kumori's room.

Kumori's room was small yet warm and inviting. In the middle of the room was a small table and two chairs with what looked like maps and documents sprawled around it. The bed was on the far left, and carved out of rock was a closet with his attire in it.

Waving Zabuza in, Kumori motioned with his hand to take a seat at the table. Sitting comfortably in the chair Zabuza asked, " What did you want?" Ignoring his rudeness, for he was used to it already, Kumori replied, " I would like an update on Toushin's training. I want to make sure he isn't falling behind his little sister, Reiyaku." Chuckling, Zabuza answered, " You don't need to worry about that, Kumori. Toushin is almost as strong as I am. I have almost nothing else to teach him." Smiling he continued, " His skill in Kenjutsu is almost overwhelming. He is unnaturally fast! Damn boy, is like lightning! And he is a natural in the art of silent killing. Toushin is constantly aware of his surroundings and has what it takes to become a leader. Kumori, this boy is full of surprises." Pleased with his students progress, Zabuza asked challenging Kumori, " How is Reiyaku doing? You seem pleased with her training." Waving the comment off Kumori answered, " If you really wish to know. Reiyaku is smart and agile. She is cool-headed and won't let her personal feelings get in the way of a mission. Her specialties are Kenjutsu, Taijustu, and knows the basics of healing. The thing her opponent might have the most trouble with is actually hitting her. She is able to dodge and defend just as well as she can attack." Finishing his summary of his student Kumori decided to tell him one more thing, before he dismissed him. " Zabuza, sense you don't have anything more to teach Toushin. I am switching Toushin under Kisame's tutelage. You have trained him well, but now its time he starts more…advanced training. Dismissed." Getting up from his chair Zabuza left the room. Turning his attention back to the documents and maps on the desk. Kumori was currently looking over the history of Konohagakure. Most of the clans bored him, but one in particular stood out. The Uchiha clan. The clan was full of history, that was dated back as far as the origin seven swordsmen. What really got his attention was Uchiha Madara. He had killed his best friend and his own brother, so he could be the leader of the Clan. Many people overlooked his relationships he had. I fact, he had a daughter. Who was…cursed. That was the word he was looking for. His daughter had inherited powers from his insane strength. Her curse was ultimately passed down to the females of the clan. No one knew of this because it had never been awaked. With his overwhelming power , Madara had accidentally given his daughter part of his self. Thus creating another personality within his own daughter. An evil, self that was always ten times stronger than the container and capable of mass destruction.

Misora


	3. Chapter 3

The clash of metal and grunts of pain could be heard early in the morning, deep in the forest of death

The clash of metal and grunts of pain could be heard early in the morning, deep in the forest.

"Get up." Itachi ordered. Looking down at the girl on the ground

"What if I don't want to," Misora grumbled. Multiple cuts and bruises of all colors and sizes covered her body. Taking a deep breath she pushed her self up off the ground. Brushing some of the dirt off her clothes, Misora gazed up at Itachi and waited impatiently for instructions for the next exercise.

" Kenjutsu. 100 upward slashes, 100 downward slashes, 100 right slashes, and 100 leftward slashes." Itachi then threw Misora a katana. She caught it with little effort. Signifying that she could start with her exercise, Itachi silently moved over to an apple tree, and sat down under the it, enjoying the coolness the shade provided. Many hours passed and soon the intense sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was about mid-afternoon. All ready finished her exercise; Itachi had ordered Misora to come over to where he was sitting. Covered in sweat she wobbled over, swaying slightly as she sat down next to Itachi. Plucking an apple off a branch, he handed it to her. Gladly excepting the fruit, Misora muttered her thank before biting into the apple. In between bites she asked, "Itachi, how can stand Sasuke. He thinks he is better than everyone even you, brother." She said failing to repress her laughter.

"Foolish little brother…." He growled under his breath, taking care to make sure Misora didn't hear, " Ill make sure you know your place…"

_ At the Uchiha Estate around eleven pm that night_

Walking down the hallway to his bedroom, Sasuke noticed a figure leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door. Detecting that Sasuke have arrived the figure leaning against the wall walked over to him and grabbed his collar and swung him against the wall, hard. Taken by surprise, Sasuke didn't have time to react as the figure grabbed his neck and began to grasp it firmly cutting off all air.

"Foolish brother…you think you are stronger. You are nothing. Never were and never will be." Itachi then began to grip Sasuke's neck even harder. "Don't you forget that." Letting go off his neck, Itachi kneed Sasuke in the stomach before walking away with a small grin on his face.

_Training next morning_

Misora clutched her katana, as beads of sweat ran down her forehead and onto the ground. It was only the warm-up of her training and she was already sweating. The summer heat didn't help much either. She took a deep breath before continuing her warm-ups._ Up, down, right, left, jab, up, down, right, left, jab…_Misora continued, ignoring her sore muscles protests. Once she finished her warm-up, Misora went for a light run around the village, and then started doing her daily 100 push-ups and 250 crunches. She was almost done when Itachi arrived.

"Itachi, your late. That's not like you." Misora called out, still doing her push-ups.

"Hn." He replied while taking his place under the apple tree to observe her training. Thinking it was time for her to learn something new Itachi stood up, and walked over to Misora.

" Its time for you to practice on a real person. We will spar till one of us can go no further." Unsheathing his own katana, Itachi indicated for Misora to make the first move. Running at him, she slashed at his left arm only to be blocked by his katana. The training continued with Misora attacking it would then be blocked by Itachi's own katana, and when Itachi attacked, she'd block his attacks just as good. This would continue for hours, neither one willing to give in to the other.

Looking up at the sky, Misora could see that it was a mix of stunning blues and reds together. "Itachi, lets stop for today" In truth she wanted to go home and go to bed but she knew she had to continue training. Nodding slightly Itachi sheathed his katana and sat down. Coming to join him, Misora sat next to him looking up at the sky. Soon her emotions that at been bottled up began to explode she said yelling irritated, "Itachi…everyday my blood boils just being around out the clan" Clenching her fists she continued angrily, "Sometimes I think I'm going to snap… " Itachi looked over at her in time to see her eyes flicker purple then back to their normal black. Full of rage Misora, walked over to a large oak tree, and punched it with what should have been a bone shattering punch. Except it wasn't her hand that shattered, it was the tree. Feeling very pleased with herself, she strode over to the river next to her. Slipping her tank top and shorts off, revealing a nicely toned muscles, she dove into the icy water that seemed to call her name. Seeing this, Itachi raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Turning his back to her and the river, he sat against a tree and waited for her to finish.

The intense training continued, for months. Misora senses heightened, her muscles where more toned, and her chakra control excelled, while she was great in Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. She had taken Genjutsu and Kenjutsu to new heights. Seeing her progress, Itachi came to the conclusion that if she took a ranking test, she would be an Anbu captain level.

Sighing Misora, laid down on the soft green grass, looking up at the stars in the sky. Closing her eyes she began to drift away in to a peaceful slumber, which was interrupted by Itachi who told her to get up. Waking up, Misora removed the sleep from her eyes at she look up at Itachi. "Itachi, we should leave this useless village" Grinning she continued, " and kill anyone who stands in our way." Laughing Misora looked at Itachi hopping he would agree to her plan.

" Foolish sister." He rested his hand on her head then walked away.

"Itachi!" She yelled running after him. Itachi looked at his sister and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. He then shook his head, before leaving the wide-eyed girl to stare at his fading figure.

While Itachi was gone, Misora trained harder than ever. Intensify her training by putting weights on every inch of her body, she pushed herself through rigid training. Determined to get stronger then Itachi. She need power to do that, and when you have power you have people running in fear as they saw you. A sense of angry and blood thirst took over her. "_**Yes, Misora, that's it let me take control…let me be free!"**_ Giving in to her, Misora eyes began to change from black to a sinister purple filled with murderous intent. Her long black hair began to spike in directions that should never have been possible. A huge pulse of chakra burst as inner Misora, Misai, came to life._** So this is how it feels! I love it!**_ Misai stretched out her arms as black chakra spiraled wildly around her body.

Jumping through the trees rapidly she began to search for something to slaughter. After a few minutes of tree jumping she came across a girl with long blonde hair who was training.

_**Mmm yes, she will suffice…**_

Jumping down from the tree Misai calmly walked over to the girl.

" _**My, my what do we have hear? Hmm…. a little girl training, how pathetic**_" Licking her lips she continued, " _**Well, lets see how good you taste**_."

Her face went pale as Misai activated her Sharingan that was a dead emotionless blue, and fully matured. She then appeared in front of the blonde, grabbing her chin roughly making her look directly into her eyes. "** Tsukuyomai!" **As she fell into Misora's world she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it! STOP IT!". Appearing behind her, Misai spouted harshly in her ear, _**"Shut up! You screeching banshee, your making my ears bleed."**_ Miai then plunged

her cold metal blade into her stomach. The blonde's shocked eyes began to loose their life. The color faded and soon her body went limp. Misai withdrew her blade out of her stomach, spilling her intestines on the ground. Seeing the blood drip down the sword, Misai's excitement rose and ever so lightly she licked the tip of her blade. Exhilaration and pleasure coursed through her veins. Misai was about to leave, when a figure came out of the shadows. Itachi stood gazing down at the new side of his sister he only seen once before, the girl had become an emotionless killer, seeing her ominous blue, fully matured Sharingan he knew that this new side of his sister had what it took to reach his standards. Jumping down from the tree, Itachi came over to his sister and placed a hand on top of her head, and with a small grin on his face he said " Well done." "_No Misai! Give me my body back! NOW!"_ Suddenly Misai's hair flattened, and her eyes turned to normal, revealing Misora. Raising an eye brow in interest, Itachi made the correct hand seals for a Katon jutsu, and proceeded to burn the body and any trace of her existence.

Misora and Itachi walked to the Uchiha estate in silence. Misora's gaze shifted over to Sasuke who sitting outside waiting for them.

"Oh. Look the two love birds have come back to grace us with their presence." Sasuke mocks, and pretends to bow, he continues, "How sad Misora, you cant get anyone else, so you go and fuck your brother." Sasuke laughs at her as she stood with her threatening blue Sharingan activated. Misora stood their smiling before appearing next to him with her unsheathed katana. Not having anytime to react she cut him from the right corner of his forehead to his left jaw line, blinding him in his right eye. Screaming in pain he yells " You little bitch, you'll pay for that!." But before he could attack her Itachi intervenes. He holds Sasuke down and says deadly, " Be quiet. Or ill snap your neck." Sasuke immediately shuts up knowing he would do it. He then orders Sasuke go inside. Doing as he told Sasuke goes inside, but before he shuts the door he glares at Misora who calmy glares back making him flinch. Once he was inside Misora growls in frustration, before walking away.

That night. Close to the Uchiha Estate

Itachi calmly walked home from a meeting he had with a mysterious organization called Akatsuki. They had said that he and Misora were wanted in their organization. He continued to think till his thought where interrupted by screaming coming from the direction of the Uchiha estate. Jumping up on the roofs Itachi ran toward the Estate. What he saw was unenviable, bodies littered the ground, all of which where uchiha's. Itachi saw out of the corner of his eye a shadow moving rapidly towards him. Noticing her he asked. "Misora, did you," moving his hand toward all the bodies on the ground, " Do this?"

"Yes." She said emotionless.

"Hurry up." The two then dash towards their house. Opening the door the two creep into the house, unsheathing their katana's as they move silently towards the master bedroom. Nodding to Misora they both wordlessly walk in. Their waiting for them was Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto.

" Oh my god…" Mikoto whispered tears falling down her face, " How could you? Misora…what happened to you?!" Refusing to even look at her mother, Misora kept her eyes locked on her father.

"Mikoto, shut up." Fugaku ordered. Itachi and Misora looked at each other, nodding in agreement they charged, Misora to her mother and Itachi to his father.

Not being a trained ninja Mikoto didn't react in time as the steel blade cut into her stomach. Misora leaned towards her dying mother and whispered in her ear, " To bad Sasuke isn't here to save you." Taking her katana out of her stomach, Misora then hurls her across the room. Looking over at Itachi, Misora watches at he uses Mangekyou to torture their father. Clutching his head Fugaku falls to his knees begging for death. Receiving a nod from Itachi, Misora appears next to him and beheads him. Picking his head and body up, she tosses it over to where Mikoto lay dead. They then turn to leave when the door opens to reveal Sasuke. Seeing his brother and sister standing over his parents motionless bodies, he charged at them blinded by rage. Taking the opportunity Misora appears behind Sasuke. Grabbing a chunk of his hair, she then forces him to look into her spinning eyes. "Welcome to Tsukuyomi Sasuke!" Laughing she continues, " For the next 24 hours you are going to watch the Uchiha massacre over and over!" In reality, it would only be 24 seconds She then kneeded him in the stomach, as he bends over in pain Misora stomps on his head making his face smash into the ground. . Gripping his head Misora whispers to him in his ear, " Run Sasuke. Cling to your life. Live only for yourself and then maybe one day you will be able to defeat me."

Itachi cocks his head to the side and thinks "_ She stole my line. That bitch"( nothing to do with story just for laughs)_

Looking at his sister once more before his vision blurred as Sasuke slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Misora lets go." Itachi ordered. Nodding her head, the two then disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

Toushin

A thick layer of mist coated the forest ground like a blanket, making it almost impossible to see your own hand right in front of you. High up in the trees, two cloaked figures jumped rapidly from tree to tree, their attire and appearance was nothing out of the ordinary. Just simply grey cloaks, with no weapons in site. Toushin and Kisame had kept up a fast pace through the night, taking only one stop. The grueling pace was easy for the two, neither Toushin nor Kisame seemed winded or tired.

"Sensei, we are being followed." He nodded his head behind them.

"I know that. Do you know who is is?" Kisame questioned. Concentrating, Toushin found the pursuers chakra souse and immediately recongised it. " Reiyaku…"

"Of course it is her!" Who else would it be?/ Stop here and wit for her. Then continue behind me to the rendezvous spot." Nodding, Toushin jumped down from the trees and quickly reached the forest floor. The mist had not thinned yet and if possible, seemed to be growing even thicker. Touching didn't have to wait long, because sure enough Reiyaku appeared at the forest floor.

"Reiyaku!" Toushin said angrily, " Why are you following us?" Crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly, she retorted with each word dripping with venom, " Just because you are officially a member of the Seven Swordsmen does not mean you can go off and leave me behind! I am just as good as--

"Shh…we have company…" Quickly calming down, the two eased their blades out of their sheaths. An eerie silence washed over the clearing as two figures emereed from the trees. It was impossible to make out any details, but what they were certain of was that they were coming in closer and closer to them.

Misora Her POV

Our great escape out of Konoha had been initially easy than Itachi and I had anticipated. Of course the stupid village sent out hunter-nin after us, but they were no match for us. Well, me. I had been doing all of the fighting, Itachi said that this was part of my training. He would observe the fight then he would later on tell me what I did wrong and right. But besides the fighting our journey to where ever had been mostly been in silence. Growing up with him, mostly consisted of silence. So it didn't bother me much. **Chuckling. **I don't think I can remember a single memory that Itachi wasn't in. He had always been there for me. He taught me how to throw a kunai, and everything you need to know on how to be a good Shinobi. Hell, he practically raised me. But it was hard, I was cold and distant from other children. Kind of anti-social. I guess I still am.

The only person that is in my life that I truly trust is Itachi. "**Awww not isn't that sweet."**__ Rolling my eyes I ignore Misai's little comment. Misai had gotten rather talkative lately, and stronger. Much stronger. I can feel her growing strength….

Shaking my head, I pull myself out of my thoughts. Shifting my weight I look over at Itachi and ask, " Where are we going?" He didn't answer for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating wheather to tell me or just tell me to shut up. "We are going to meet an Akatsuki member in Lightning Country in three days. From therewe go to the base and become members ourselves." Nodding in understanding, we continued towards our destination. Maybe I was imagining it but it seemed he was more impassive to me than usual, like he almost didn't trust me or something. He knows that I am loyal to him and always will be. Right? ** "Is whittle Misora sad?? Why don't you let me out for a little fun…? Hmmm how 'bout it!?" ** " No, Misai! Don't!" It was to late. She began to barite me over and over with such power, it was overwhelming. Clutching my head in agony I begin to open my mouth to scream but quickly shut it. I refuse to let her have the pleasure of hearing me scream. I won't let her take control. Soon I felt her power grow stronger as my strength began to fade away into the darkness. My vision blurred and lost all focus. Her power was to great for me to hold back. I was too weak to stop her. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

(Third POV)

Misai stood up with her bangs shadowing her eyes. The once straight black hair was now spiked from the amount of chakra that radiated from her. Waves of chakra emitted off from her. Lifting her head up, evil purple eyes filled malice fixed upon the clam scenery around her. Raising her hand and in a single movement, a large amount of chakra sliced and burned its way through the forest. Misai had awoken and no one was going to stop her. No one. Laughing with pleasure she began her destruction of the beautiful forest and all of its inhabitants. Itachi watching with fascination and awe at her raw power. He knew Misai would be strong but this… this was amazing. "Itachi…lets go meet this Akatsuki shall we?" The two left the burning forest, to face destiny head on. To change to world for the good or the bad….only time could tell.

(No more bold for Misai because she isn't talking in Misora's head anymore. It's Misai's body now, and Misora is the one in Misai's head. Does that make sense?)


End file.
